bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Clara Godfrey
Clara Godfrey (New Lessard) is a sixth grade Social Studies teacher who teaches at P.S. 38. Some of her favorite students are Ellen Wright (a past student as well as Nate's sister) and Gina Hemphill-Toms, while her least favorite student is Nate Wright. Biography Early Life She was a straight-A student, according to her high school report card, as well as a member of her high school's cross country team. Adulthood She started teaching and was known as Clara Lessard before she got married. She got a cat named Ollie and a dog named Genghis. She once had a case of insomnia, which was fixed by a hypnotist, Pedro Ortiz (Teddy’s Uncle). When she had her first baby, Katrina Godfrey, she went on maternity leave for three months. She later had another child, Meghan Godfrey, although she didn't go on maternity leave. She had also once gone on sabbatical, a work vacation, leaving Mr. Gaffney to substitute her for five months. Once, when Principal Nichols was absent for a week, she was the substitute principal. Physical Appearance Mrs. Godfrey is somewhere between her 30s and early 40s, as she had 2 kids. She is tall, has short and dark hair and a semi-oval head. She always wears a purple skirt and a black sweater but wore a loose dress during her pregnancy. She was described as "atomic" by Nate on a photo of her before her marriage to Mr. Godfrey as she looked foxy. Nate at first didn't realize Ms. Lessard was Mrs. Godfrey before she got married, so he got very sick when he found out. Personality Mrs. Godfrey is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who has no tolerance for disrespect from her students, even if they hadn't done anything wrong. This put her on a par with Nate Wright, who had no respect for her. However, she seemed to get along fantastically with Ellen Wright, and later with Gina Hemphill-Toms and Francis Pope. She has handed out more detentions than the rest of the P.S. 38 teachers combined and has also been seen comparing Ellen and Nate, much to Nate's shame and outrage. However, on strip 3/29/19 She surprises the class with a popcorn party instead of a pop quiz. This niceness could have just been because of Nate's Lucky pencil and not her personality change. Another personality change was when Mrs. Godfrey forgot who Nate was. Other than that, she keeps her personality. Abilities Mrs. Godfrey has shown to participate in sports, being a good basketball player in Big Nate Makes the Grade. She may also be a good long-distance runner, as she was a member of her high school cross-country team. Relatives * Her brother-in-law is a chiropractor. * Her niece is a 20-year old college student. * Her two children are Meghan and Katrina. Nate once mistakenly referred to Katrina as "Latrina". Trivia * Mrs. Godfrey likes her classes to sit in a boy-girl-boy-girl pattern. * She cannot stand jelly beans. * She once put Nate's life on the line by asking him to stop breathing. * Her favorite show is "Star Trek: The Next Generation". * She is the only teacher to ever give out detention in Summer Vacation. * Once she saved Nate Wright from choking in Big Nate: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? *She has a pet gerbil named Sherman, who is also her class pet. *She has even given her favorite student, Gina Hemphill-Toms two detentions. Category:Women Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Godfrey family Category:P.S. 38 staff Category:Sports players Category:Teachers Category:Articles Category:Adults Category:Mrs.Godfrey